


Memories

by awtuscany



Series: Kingdom Hearts and Found Families [5]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Dialogue Heavy, Final World, THEY DESERVE IT, headcannons, let these girls be happy, let these two be friends, strelitzia deserved better than all that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 12:21:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19209340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awtuscany/pseuds/awtuscany
Summary: Two lost hearts connect in the Final World. One has no memories the other is a witch with control over memories. The outcome should have been expected.





	Memories

It’s quiet in the Final World after Sora leaves, just Naminé and other hearts who are waiting before they can move on to what comes after. Naminé wonders how long its been and how long she’ll have to wait. She knows she won’t be abandoned here, someone is coming for her, she has people who care about her.  The other hearts here don’t have such a guarantee, it’s impossible to say how long they have been here. Naminé’s heart drifts through the beautiful scenery of the Final World. It’s quiet here. Naminé hates it. It reminds her of her time in Castle Oblivion. Naminé drifts. She doesn’t know how long it’s been when she comes across the other heart.

“Hello,” they say softly.

“Hello,” Naminé responds.

“You came with that boy,” the heart says. “The one that still looked like a person.”

“I did,” Naminé says.

“Did he make it out?”

“Yes.”

“That’s good,” they say softly. “He said… He would find someone for me. Do you think he will?”

He will do his best,” Naminé replies. “He doesn’t like breaking promises.”

‘“I wish, I could remember who I was…”

“Maybe I can help,” Naminé offers.

“How?”

“I have power over memories,” Naminé tells the other heart. “If you’d like I can try to restore yours.”

“...Please try…”

Naminé reaches out, their hearts connect, something about this heart, it feels old, ancient even. Naminé reaches deep inside of it and pulls at the connections there. The heart makes a sound like a gasp as she does, and Naminé pauses.

“No, please keep going,” the heart begs.

“Alright.”

Naminé digs in again, pulling and pushing the memories until the heart seems to glow happily. Naminé pulls away again.

“Thank you,” the heart says. “I remember now.”

“I’m glad.”

“I’m Stretiliza,” the heart says.

“Naminé.”

“Thank you, Naminé… Would you do me a favor? I know the boy who was here said he would find them for me but… If you get out of here will you tell them too? Tell them I’m waiting for them here?”

“I… I can try.”

“Thank you. Please… Tell Lauriam and Elrena I’m here, waiting.”

“I will. I’m going to get out of here, they’ll come for me, I know they will.”

“Is it alright if I stay with you until you leave? I haven’t had anyone to talk to in a long time.”

“Alright…”

“Would you like to hear some stories?”

“Yes.”

“It all started a long time ago when keyblade wielders were still new…”


End file.
